


Storm Clouds Rolling In

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any Trail of Lightning
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Storm Clouds Rolling In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



A storm is coming. He can smell the rain in the air. In the distances thunder rumbles and lightning strikes, it would have been a terrifying sight had he not felt safe in the Mute’s embrace. They lay together for a while under the dazzling stars, the storm far away in the distance, giving them time to stargaze before they need to seek shelter inside their tent. Brother Diarmuid smiles fondly, leaning in to kiss his beloved soul mate. His lips tingle as he kisses his sweetheart, his soul shinning brighter.

His heart skips a beat in his chest, he feels safe as he kisses his beloved. He brushes a single finger over the Mute’s chest, drawing little hearts on the warm skin; his fingertips pause to linger over his heart, feeling it beating steadily under his palm. 

Leaning in, the Mute presses a soft kiss to his pink lips, hugging him tighter in his embrace to pull him closer until he is sprawling over his body, tucking his face into the Mute’s neck and breathing in the sweet aroma. 

A rumble of thunder echoes from far away as the Mute gives him the sweetest grin. He leans in to give him an Eskimo kiss that makes him giggle. The Mute presses a gentle kiss onto his forehead and lovingly strokes his hair, brushing a wild strand back behind his ear. The Mute’s smile is beautiful, heartfelt, fingertips lightly brushing aside Brother Diarmuid dark bangs to look into those beautiful eyes.

Little raindrops soon chase them inside their tent, the lighting strikes brightening the dark sky. He slips under the soft pelts and cuddles in close to his mate. His eyes show the adoring love shimmering in his heart because The Mute kisses him tenderly, wrapped his arms around him to hold him gently in a loving embrace. 

Diarmuid can feel the tug of sleep calling to him, and he closes his eyes, leaning in for one sweeter kiss before he allows pleasant dreams to greet his pure heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1058156.html?thread=113305452#t113305452)


End file.
